Cicatrices
by Antina
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry cherche à fuir le monde. Quel meilleur endroit que le manoir des Malfoy ? Slash HD.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Cicatrices

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et autre maisons d'éditions…

**Couple** : HD

**Note **: les évènements relatés ici ignorent purement et simplement le tome 6...

Prologue.

Il sentait le sang chaud couler le long de sa jambe. A ce rythme, il allait mourir pitoyablement en se vidant de son liquide vital. S'il pouvait éviter ça ce serait sympa, il avait rêvé d'une plus jolie mort… Eventuellement un peu plus glorieuse, à défaut de mourir de vieillesse.

S'efforçant d'éclaircir son esprit, rendu trouble par la douleur, la fatigue physique et la tension nerveuse, il regarda autour de lui. Des cris, des éclairs colorés indiquant des lancers de sorts puissants, des corps.

Des morts.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'aucune des personnes qui lui étaient proches ne gisait au sol. Un mangemort l'aperçut mais, plus rapide, Harry ne lui laissa aucune chance en lui jetant immédiatement le sort ultime. Il était arrivé à un point où il ne cherchait plus à épargner les vies.

_Assassin_… soufflait sa conscience.

Il la camouflait soigneusement dans un recoin de son esprit. Plus tard viendraient les remises en question. Plus tard viendraient les remords. La priorité, aujourd'hui, c'était de gagner. Et éventuellement de s'en sortir vivant.

Il aperçu Neville combattre Bellatrix Lestrange. Il espérait de tout cœur que le jeune homme s'en sortirait. Un peu plus loin, dos à dos, Ron et Hermione éliminaient méthodiquement le plus grand nombre d'ennemis. Et ils s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal, ce qui était de bon augure. Harry ne se préoccupa plus d'eux, ils veillaient déjà l'un sur l'autre.

Un cri attira son attention sur sa droite. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir une silhouette blonde tomber au sol, après s'être débarrassé de justesse de son agresseur.

« Malfoy… »

Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas l'aider, déjà quelqu'un d'autre se dressait sur sa route. S'ils pouvaient lui permettre d'arriver enfin jusqu'à Voldemort et le laisser le trucider en toute tranquillité, ce serait très chouette de leur part. Mais les mangemorts ne sont pas des types chouettes, c'est bien connu, hein ? Alors il envoya l'inopportun ad patres, lui souhaitant un bon séjour en enfer.

Et il continua d'avancer. Reconnaissant parfois, avec une colère et une douleur grandissante, des visages connus qui ne feraient désormais plus partie de son paysage. Nymphadora Tonks… Maugrey Fol-œil… Dean Thomas…

Il serra les dents. Il allait vaincre. Il le fallait. Déjà cinq ans(1) que cette guerre infernale durait, il fallait la faire cesser. Et seul la mort d'un homme avait ce pouvoir. Enfin, il arriva dans la pièce principale.

Dumbledore faisait face à Voldemort. Tous deux dans un sale état. Mais le serpent souriait. Le vieux sorcier, non. Cependant, Harry vit l'espoir renaître dans les yeux de son ancien directeur.

Le poids des attentes que chacun plaçait en lui se faisait sentir. Mais il réussirait. Il en avait fait la promesse. Il croyait en lui. Tout le monde croyait en lui.

Il entendit le Seigneur des ténèbres se mettre à rire et à parler. Il ne l'écouta pas, se concentrant sur les signaux que lui envoyait le vieil homme.

L'attaquer en même temps ?

Oui, si c'était bien synchronisé, ça avait une chance de marcher. La meilleure chance, peut-être. Il en avait bavé pour arriver jusque là, et Dumbledore aussi, à en juger par sa mine. Bref, ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Cette attaque pourrait bien être décisive. Car elle pourrait être la dernière qu'ils soient en état de lancer, s'ils y mettaient toute leur puissance. Voldemort ne pourrait pas riposter aux deux en même temps.

Ramenant son attention sur l'ennemi, il le vit se préparant à attaquer. Aussitôt il leva sa baguette. Il vit le directeur de Poudlard en faire de même. C'était maintenant ou jamais…

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Il entendit le rugissement de Voldemort, en même temps que sa contre-attaque qui frappa le vieux sorcier de plein fouet. Avec horreur, Harry le vit s'écrouler. Le mage noir se tordait de douleur, mais ne mourait pas, combattant il ne savait comment leurs avada kedavra combinés. Ca se passait mal. Il l'entendit psalmodier une incantation inconnue. Craignant que la suite des évènements empire, il lança une deuxième fois le sort impardonnable, y projetant sa volonté désespérée de vaincre…

Rien ne se passa, puis, soudain, une énorme douleur le frappa au visage, le faisant hurler. Il tomba à genoux, lâchant sa baguette.

_C'en est fini_… eut-il le temps de songer…

Et il bascula dans l'inconscience.

/oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

_À suivre_.

(1) Je compte 5 ans à partir de la fin de la scolarité de Harry à Poudlard. Il a donc 23 ans.

Je suis consciente que ce moment, c'est à dire la confrontation finale entre Harry et Voldemor, est censé être l'un des principaux épisodes de l'histoire (pour ne pas dire LE moment ultime...), et que la façon dont je l'ai raconté est des plus rapides, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un moment important de _mon _histoire... Alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Cicatrices

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et autres maisons d'éditions…

**Couple** : HD

Chapitre un.

C'était un jour pluvieux. Le temps parfait selon Harry. Les gens réunis en ce frileux petit mois d'octobre étaient silencieux. Il y aurait eu tant de choses à dire, pourtant… Mais par quoi commencer ? A qui l'honneur de les prononcer ? Il ne trouvait personne suffisamment digne, suffisamment proche de cet homme.

C'est pourquoi il ne put empêcher une moue désapprobatrice d'apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsque Fudge, encore et toujours ministre de la magie, s'avança pour l'oraison funèbre. N'importe qui mais pas lui…

Il songea amèrement que si le ministre avait mieux fait son devoir, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Ici, sous une misérable bruine, enterrant l'un des plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il parcourut des yeux la foule réunie pour l'évènement. Il y avait énormément de monde, et pourtant, combien de visages étaient douloureusement absents ?

Il observa Ron, appuyé sur Hermione de presque tout son poids. Les Weasley ne seraient plus jamais considérés comme une famille anormalement nombreuse. Merlin merci, ses deux meilleurs amis s'en étaient sortis vivants. Pas indemnes, mais vivants. Neville avait rejoint ses parents à Sainte-Mangouste. Les chances de guérison étaient toujours aussi faibles, mais le garçon avait accompli sa vengeance, et ne connaissait plus aucun tourment. Luna… n'était plus. Ainsi que Dean. Et Rémus. Et des gens qu'il avait fréquenté pendant des années sans chercher à mieux les connaître.

Des cérémonies comme celle-là, il y en avait eu à foison ces dernières semaines. C'était la première à laquelle il assistait, cependant. Et encore, il le faisait incognito, à l'abri de tout regard sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Officiellement, il n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'hôpital. Mais il se foutait bien de ce qu'il était censé faire. Les bonnes conduites, les sacrifices, le devoir… Il avait assez donné.

A quel prix…

Il n'était pas venu par plaisir. Mais il devait au moins ça à Albus…

Albus Dumbledore, qui était mort des suites des blessures infligées par le sorcier noir, quelques deux semaines après la grande victoire. Tant d'années passées sous sa tutelle bienveillante. Tant d'années, ensuite, à combattre à ses côtés. Il y avait eu des désaccords, des disputes, mais aujourd'hui tout était oublié, laissant juste l'impression broyante de perdre un grand-père. Un membre de sa famille.

Il ne pleurerait pas, bien entendu. Il avait dépassé l'âge, et avait passé bien trop de nuits à mouiller ses oreillers lorsqu'il était adolescent. La seule chose qu'il en avait retenue, c'était que les larmes ne résolvaient rien.

Elles ne soulageaient la douleur que pour mieux la laisser revenir.

Elles ne ramenaient pas les morts.

Elles ne guérissaient pas les corps.

Il serra les dents, se sentant brûler de rage, d'impuissance, de honte, de consternation. Malgré lui, sa main vint effleurer sa joue droite, rentrant en contact avec la peau saccagée. Voldemort était mort, mais il avait bien pris garde de laisser à Harry un beau cadeau à sa façon.

C'était étrange comme la paix avait maintenant un goût amer. Beaucoup de gens étaient soulagés. Ils pouvaient désormais vivre en n'ayant plus peur de sortir seul dans la rue, en ne craignant plus jour et nuit pour leur famille, et penser enfin à leur avenir…

Tant mieux pour eux. Ils le méritaient.

Quant à lui…

La guerre terminée, il se retrouvait sans rien. Il respirait pour continuer d'exister, mais il avait oublié comment vivre. C'était trop tôt, peut-être. Il se sentait vide, et paradoxalement encore empli de haine… Haine qu'il ne savait plus vers qui diriger. Voldemort ? Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre qu'on avait brûlé. Le destin, qui ne l'avait jamais laissé libre de vivre comme il l'entendait ? Qui avait mis ce fardeau trop lourd sur ses épaules ?

Même si le fardeau s'était envolé, il ne ressentait aucun soulagement.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le cercueil que l'on faisait descendre dans le trou. Il flottait doucement, disparaissant peu à peu de sa vue. A cet instant précis, s'il avait pu échanger sa place avec Dumbledore, il l'aurait fait. Le monde magique aurait eu bien besoin de la clairvoyance et la sagesse du vieil homme pour se reconstruire. Lui n'avait jamais su que se battre… Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui avait trouvé la mort, atteignant ainsi le repos éternel, l'apaisement de toutes ses souffrances, au lieu de devoir continuer à faire face à l'enfer ?

Il n'avait jamais autant détesté être Celui-qui-a-toujours-survécu que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste. Quand tous ces gens l'avaient regardé avec ce respect mêlé de pitié et teinté d'horreur ; quand il avait enfin pu mettre la main sur un miroir. Miroir qu'il avait laissé tombé et qui s'était brisé et mille morceaux. Tout comme ses illusions d'un futur brillant…

Défiguré. C'était ce qu'il était devenu. Pas à cause d'une autre cicatrice, non… Il aurait pu vivre avec. Il l'avait déjà fait. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était toute la moitié droite de son visage qui portait le prix de sa survie…

Et les médicomages qui ne pouvaient rien faire. Blessure magique, produite par de la magie noire très puissante dont plus personne n'avait le secret. La seule personne qui aurait pu faire quelque chose, c'était Vous-savez-qui. « Cela disparaîtra avec le temps », qu'ils avaient dit… Mais au bout de combien de temps ? Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait ni de semaines ou de mois, mais bien d'années…

Et pendant ce temps, il ne pourrait regarder son visage sans sentir la répulsion, la haine, la rage. Il ne pouvait regarder son visage, et il ne supportait pas qu'on le regarde. Le temps ne changerait jamais rien à ça.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque la cérémonie se termina. Les gens commencèrent à partir, personne ne devinant sa présence près de l'arbre, à quelques mètres de la pierre tombale fraîchement posée. Il s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'il remarqua l'unique silhouette qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'était visiblement un homme. Il ne pouvait distinguer ses traits sous la cape qui recouvrait la tête et les épaules de l'inconnu. Curieux de savoir qui avait été assez proche du vieux sorcier, en dehors des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, pour s'attarder autant devant sa tombe sous ce temps ingrat, il s'avança à quelques pas.

Il avait pris bien soin de rester silencieux, pourtant, l'homme tressaillit, sentant sa présence, et lança :

« - Qui est là ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait reconnu la voix. Malfoy…

Ainsi le serpentard n'était pas mort. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu tomber sur le champ de bataille. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé qu'il soit vivant, ou irrité parce qu'il avait survécu, à l'inverse de tant d'autres. Ses relations avec le jeune aristocrate avaient toujours été des plus tumultueuses, même après que le blond ait rejoint officiellement l'ordre du Phoenix. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'était pas décidé à répondre quand Draco poursuivit calmement :

« - Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Quelque chose attira l'attention d'Harry, titillant ses réflexes aiguisés par les combats.

Malfoy parlait en regardant droit devant lui. Il ne tournait pas la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir l'intrus, ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait. Cela aurait été inutile, évidemment, puisque Harry était invisible à l'œil nu… Invisible aux yeux qui voyaient.

Comprenant enfin d'où pouvait venir le problème, il se décida à parler.

« - C'est moi.

Ah, Malfoy allait aller loin avec ça… Il s'apprêtait à rajouter son nom, quand l'homme blond ricana.

« - Harry Potter… Il n'y a que toi pour avoir l'arrogance de te présenter avec un simple « c'est moi »…

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Harry aurait très mal pris cette réflexion de la part du prince de l'arrogance et du mépris. Aujourd'hui, il était passé par tant de choses qu'il se contenta de rire- jaune, certes-, avec Draco. Bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, le brun devina que le serpentard avait été surpris par cette réaction.

« - Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance… Juste l'habitude de quelqu'un sur qui l'attention a toujours été fixée.

Dray ne releva pas.

« - Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi qui prononce le discours.

« - Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, ne sachant quoi se dire. Ils avaient été ennemis pendant sept ans, le temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Ordre ; Draco, à la surprise générale, s'y engageant quelques mois après Harry. Ils y avaient continué leur guerre pendant quelques mois, avant d'être ensuite accaparés par leurs charges respectives. Ils avaient passé quelques temps sans se voir, et ensuite s'étaient ignorés. La guerre les avait fait mûrir, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre dans des jeux puérils. Cela avait été ainsi pour les années restantes. Se parler pour échanger des informations. Se saluer d'un signe de tête froid. Camper sur ses positions.

Ne jamais, jamais aller vers l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui la guerre était terminée, et tout était différent. Il n'avait pas à rester là près de lui, à se recueillir ensemble dans ce cimetière. Comme s'il attendait que la conversation reprenne.

Pourtant, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

« - Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Draco se tendit, mais répondit d'une voix calme.

« - Un doloris amélioré qui a atteint mes yeux. Les dommages sont irréversibles.

Ah. Dommages irréversibles. Lui aussi, alors ?

« - On survit à tout jusqu'à la dernière bataille, et là, au moment où on croit qu'on va s'en sortir comme une fleur…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était inutile. Il ne savait même pas s'il parlait pour lui ou pour Malfoy. Le blond murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et haussa les épaules, ce qui fit glisser sa cape et dévoila son visage. Harry jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours pâles et gris, mais ne recelaient plus la moindre étincelle de vie en eux. L'ex-griffondor ne ressentait pas spécialement de pitié, ni même de compassion. Malfoy était quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, de plus, tout le monde avait perdu quelque chose. Lui autant que les autres. Et malgré ses yeux vides, le visage du blond était toujours aussi séduisant, remarqua t-il avec une certaine amertume.

« - Tu restes encore longtemps ?

Draco hésita et finit par avouer.

« - On ne peut transplaner dans le cimetière. Je ne sais plus où est la sortie.

Sans rien dire, Harry attrapa le bras de l'autre garçon et le guida. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Il avait posé la question à moitié par politesse, et à moitié par curiosité. Il se demandait si le serpentard se sentait aussi perdu que lui, face à une vie nouvelle marquée au fer par le passé, et des blessures qui ne guériraient probablement jamais. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que Malfoy le rembarre avec un « ça ne te regarde pas », ou autre chose moins poli, pourtant le blond lui répondit après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« - Tâcher de retrouvez mes biens, je suppose.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris puis, se rappelant que cela ne servait à rien, releva :

« - Retrouvez tes biens ? Qu'as-tu donc perdu ?

« - Tout.

La réponse avait été si brutalement honnête qu'Harry se demanda s'il était toujours face au fier Draco Malfoy, fier de son nom, de sa fortune, de son héritage, même s'il ne l'était pas de ses parents…

Le blond poursuivit à mi-voix, comme se parlant à lui-même :

« - On renie sa famille et son camp, on se range du côté du « bien » pour qui on combat durant des années, et au final, tout ce qu'on reçoit comme récompense, c'est à peine de quoi payer une chambre d'hôtel miteuse…

Son ton était marqué par l'amertume, une amertume qu'Harry ne comprenait que trop bien, hélas, parce qu'elle était similaire à la sienne.

Plus pour poursuivre la conversation, que parce qu'il s'en souciait vraiment, et aussi parce qu'il était un peu curieux, il demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Demande donc à cet imbécile de Fudge. Tous les biens des mangemorts ont été confisqués, répondit sobrement l'autre homme.

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer, et de toute façon, il venait de sortir du cimetière.

- On y est. Tu peux transplaner…

Draco se tourna vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le voir. Harry fut pris d'une brusque flambée de haine à la vue de ce trop beau visage. Haine envers Malfoy, envers lui-même, et envers le monde entier.

Mais le blond, inconscient des sentiments qui agitaient son vis-à-vis, tendit la main comme pour le toucher. Pris par surprise, Harry recula. La main retomba le long du corps, et soudain Draco disparut.

Harry se demanda s'il avait rêvé le léger « merci » sortant des lèvres pâles.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

à suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Cicatrices

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et autres maisons d'édition…

**Couple** : HD, à venir

**Notes :** merci à Black Sharne, Mifibou, Hermoni, Draya Felton et Aki no Sabaku pour leur petit mot. Avoir une réponse à ce que j'écris me fait toujours très plaisir...

Concernant les remarques qui m'ont été faites sur « l'amochage » des persos... Ne laissez pas ce détail mineur vous détourner de l'histoire. L'amour existe même quand on ne ressemble pas à un top model... Et cet histoire parle d'amour, et de la superficialité de l'apparence...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre deux.**

Draco soupira. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de l'un des nombreux salons du manoir Malfoy. Celui, s'il ne se trompait pas, que son père utilisait pour son usage personnel, autrefois. Pensif, il laissa ses doigts caresser distraitement les reliefs sculptés dans le bois précieux de l'accoudoir.

Il avait eu l'impression de s'en prendre à des murs durant les quelques semaines où il s'était battu pour faire valoir ses droits sur son héritage. Il était le dernier Malfoy du nom, et il aurait préféré incendier son propre domaine plutôt que de le laisser aux mains de quelconques cousins lointains, ou, voire pire, à celles du gouvernement.

Il avait utilisé plusieurs moyens : les voies légales, les menaces, les pots de vins…Tout avaient semblé comme autant de coups d'épée dans l'eau. Et puis, un beau jour, on l'avait convoqué, on lui avait remis les documents attestant qu'il était bien le propriétaire des biens des Malfoy, et on l'avait remis tout aussitôt dehors sans rien lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus et il était -enfin- rentré chez lui.

Les quelques années qu'il avait passées ailleurs, loin de la demeure familiale, lui avaient appris à quel point une maison était précieuse. Cette demeure avait vu sa naissance, son enfance, son adolescence ; elles avaient peut-être été différentes de celles des autres enfants, mais il les avait passées ici. Et c'était ici qu'il voulait vivre.

Et aujourd'hui, il était certes heureux que le manoir et la plupart des possessions du clan Malfoy lui aient été restitués. Mais… enfermé dans son château depuis deux mois, il commençait tout simplement à dépérir.

D'ennui.

De colère.

De désespoir.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers là où il savait trouver une armoire. Celle-ci était pleine de bouteilles diverses. Il en tâta plusieurs avant d'en choisir une, de forme très allongée.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un verre, et entrepris de se servir. L'alcool devenait de plus en plus souvent le moyen de tout oublier. Ou en tout cas, de rendre les choses plus faciles…

Il jura en entendant un peu du liquide tomber à terre et, dans sa hâte de rectifier son erreur, le verre lui glissa des mains et se brisa en mille morceaux…

Aussitôt, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre.

- Maître Draco va bien ? dit une voix affolée.

Draco serra les dents sans répondre. Même les gestes les plus simples étaient devenus difficiles pour lui.

- Maître Draco est blessé ? redemanda l'elfe.

- Non, Melly, tout va bien, répondit-il froidement.

L'elfe ne releva pas et se hâta de nettoyer les bris de verre. Puis, lorsqu'elle eu presque terminé, d'une voix terrifiée, elle bafouilla :

- M… Maître… un… un visiteur est arrivé et de-demande à v-vous voir…

- Répond que je ne reçois personne.

Qui à part les gens du ministère viendrait le voir, de toute manière ? Mis à part Blaise qui s'était exilé en Amérique, tout ses anciens amis gisaient soit en terre, soit à Azkaban, et dans le meilleur ou le pire des cas selon les points de vue, à Ste-Mangouste.

- Le visiteur insiste, maître ! Il dit qu'il ne partira pas avant de vous avoir vu !

Draco fronça les sourcils.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne voulait voir personne. Décidé à mettre l'impudent dehors, il déposa la bouteille sur la première surface libre et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de la maison. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Melly, qui devait certainement avoir peur de le voir se perdre dans sa propre demeure. Cette attention cependant le rendit furieux. Il n'aimait guère se voir rappeler qu'il était _diminué_.

- Pars devant, j'arrive, commanda t-il d'une voix brusque.

- Oui, maître.

Il l'entendit disparaître.

Il continua d'avancer avec précaution, agitant sa canne devant lui afin d'évaluer tous les obstacles. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, néanmoins, de trébucher contre un tapis et, jurant fortement, il se rétablit de justesse.

Merlin qu'il haïssait sa vie.

Du bout du couloir il commença à les entendre. Plusieurs de ses elfes de maison semblaient parler à l'intrus, le poussant à partir, mais ce dernier avait l'air déterminé à rester… Il entendait clairement les voix, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteint enfin le hall qu'il réalisa…

- Potter ? murmura t-il, clairement surpris.

Les elfes se turent et la plupart disparurent, laissant les choses aux mains de leur maître. Draco avança encore de quelques pas avant de se camper en face – du moins supposait-il qu'il se trouvait face à lui – de son inopportun visiteur.

- Que diable fais-tu ici ?

- Ah ! Le maître des lieux daigne enfin montrer sa face au pauvre homme que je suis ! C'est qu'un Malfoy doit se faire désirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Potter… mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je réitère ma question… Que fais-tu chez moi ?

- Ah, chez toi… Sais-tu que c'est grâce à moi que tu as retrouvé ton chez toi ? C'est grâce à moi que tu as retrouvé ton précieux château, alors paye tes dettes !

- De quoi parles-tu ?!

- Ah ah ! On se le demande, hein ? Et bien saches… que c'est moi qui ai demandé… que dis-je… ORDONNE à Fudge de te rendre tes biens !

Allons bon… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Et pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça ?

- Mmm… Pour l'embêter. Parce que sa face de cafard m'irrite…

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Et il t'a obéi sans rien dire ?

- Evidemment ! Je suis HARRY POTTER !

Quelque chose ne tournait décidemment pas rond. Draco se demanda un instant si Potter était sous impérius… Ou peut-être quelqu'un se faisait-il passer pour lui en utilisant du polynectar ? Si c'était le cas… Pourquoi ?

- Hum… En fait, confia Harry, j'ai quand même du lui rappeler deux ou trois faits qu'il serait très embêtant que les médias apprennent. Son image en aurait pris un coup, tu vois ?...

- Tu l'as… menacé ?

- Meuh non, voyons… J'aurais JAMAIS pu faire ça, moua !

Draco avança précautionneusement de quelques pas. Et à ce moment, il sentit Potter se déplacer et se rapprocher de lui, allant jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule.

- Mais peu importe, mon cher… Il t'a rendu tes trucs GRACE à moi, donc tu me dois une faveur…

Et là, Draco comprit.

Harry Potter était ivre ! Son haleine empestait l'alcool à des kilomètres, et il se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt !

- Potter…

- Oui, c'est mon nom…

Draco soupira.

- Tu es soûl.

- Et dix points pour Serpentard pour cette merveilleuse information… Bon, où est ma chambre ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser rester chez moi ?

- Parce que c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as, ton chez toi…

- Que tu dis. Comment puis-je savoir que c'est la vérité ?

- Harry Potter ne ment pas, voyons…

- A ma connaissance, Harry Potter ne parle pas de lui à la troisième personne…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il sentit l'amusement dans la voix du brun, amusement qui se transforma bientôt en sarcasme.

- Je suis HARRY POTTER ! Celui qui-a-toujours-survécu… Je suis le grand héros de ce monde, le libérateur des peuples, l'anéantisseur du mal !

Draco sentit poindre un mal de tête. Irrité par l'attitude du brun, il tapota le sol de sa canne.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai décidé de prendre des vacances… Tout le monde veut des comptes-rendus, des interviews, des rendez-vous… Eh bien tout le monde peut aller se faire foutre !

Harry Potter fuyait le monde, comprit Draco. Le héros avait-il du mal à supporter ses fans ? Il ne tenait pas du tout à devoir vivre sous le même toit que le brun, qui attirait les ennuis à des kilomètres à la ronde… Il voulait de la tranquillité.

- Va te cacher ailleurs, Potter. Je n'ai pas de place ici pour toi…

- Oh, Draco… Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu me dois bien ça… Un sorcier paye toujours ses dettes, hein ?

Draco serra les dents. Si Potter était bien celui grâce à qui il avait pu retrouver ses biens, cela expliquerait bien des choses…

Notamment la façon inexpliquée dont il avait eu gain de cause...

Hélas, cela le mettait également dans l'obligation de lui donner l'asile qu'il demandait. Il semblait bien qu'il n'ait pas le choix… Oh, le manoir était probablement assez grand pour qu'une dizaine de personnes y vivent sans jamais s'y croiser. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si dur que ça…

- Très bien. Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix, je vais devoir supporter ta présence ici, fit-il, prenant bien soin de faire passer dans sa voix à quel point l'idée le répugnait. Juste une question. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-En dehors du fait que tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors ? Personne ne penserait à me chercher ici…

Potter rit, semblant fier de son idée. L'argument était irréfutable, néanmoins, ce n'était pas exactement ce que Draco avait voulu savoir, alors il reformula sa question.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu tout le monde ?

- Je ne veux pas… commença t-il à répondre, avant de s'interrompre. Parce que… Parce que.

- Ca c'est une réponse, Potter… fit Malfoy, ironique.

- C'est la seule que tu auras, Malfoy…

Draco soupira. Harry Potter était décidément le plus grand emmerdeur du monde.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

_à suivre… _

Chapitre plutôt rapide, mais bon... Le prochain est plus long.

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes. Je ne suis pas mauvaise en ortographe et syntaxe, mais personne n'est à l'abri des fautes de frappe et d'inattention...

A bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre** : Cicatrices

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et autres maisons d'édition…

**Couple** : HD, à venir

**Note : **chapitre 3, qui comme promis est plus long que le 2...

**Chapitre 3 **

Harry se réveilla avec le très désagréable sentiment de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Les tentures vertes et or tendues sur les murs ne ressemblaient certainement en rien aux murs blancs de St-Mangouste qu'il avait eu le plaisir de voir et de revoir chaque matin ces dernières semaines...

Et, pour rendre les choses encore meilleures, il avait la gueule de bois.

Se levant précautionneusement du lit immense et, il devait bien l'avouer, très confortable, il s'avança de quelques pas dans la large pièce qu'il se mit à observer. Lit à baldaquin, tables de chevet de chaque côtés, armoire imposante, coiffeuse dans un coin, tentures au mur... le tout dans des tons vert et or. Définitivement pas Sainte-Mangouste, ni sa chambre à Place Grimmault, encore moins chez les Weasley...

Il n'était probablement pas prisonnier, vu que le luxe qui l'entourait, et puisque de toute façon la guerre était terminée...

Alors qu'il tentait de répondre à la question, pourtant simple, de son emplacement, il se remémora soudain de ce qui l'avait amené ici...

Chez Draco Malfoy.

**oOo Falsh-back de la veille oOo**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Presque un mois qu'il était cloîtré à Ste-Mangouste, avec rien d'autre pour s'occuper que les visites des uns et des autres.

Il était à _deux doigts _de l'explosion.

Il avait réussi, une fois seulement, à déjouer la surveillance du personnel médical pour se rendre aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Hermione et Ron avaient été fâchés, (sans parler de la crise d'hystérie que l'infirmière en chef lui avait fait à son retour) mais avaient néanmoins compris son désir de rendre, comme tout le monde, un dernier hommage au sorcier.

Des tests sans fins étaient effectués chaque jour sur lui. Quel intérêt puisque tous les médicomages admettaient ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui à ce jour ? Il voulait juste maintenant qu'on le laisse tranquille. Hélas, personne ne semblait comprendre son désir.

Le monde sorcier était plus ou moins encore en pagaille. Des mangemorts courraient encore les rues, et il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'aurors pour leur courir après.

Les élections pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Pour Harry, cela signifiait que tous les jours, -ou presque-, il devait subir les visites d'hommes politiques désireux de s'affirmer au pouvoir. Ils pensaient sans doute que celui qui aurait l'approbation du survivant avait le plus de chances de devenir ministre... Oh, certains avaient peut-être les meilleures intentions du monde. Mais Harry, lui, s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de paix. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il puisse panser ses blessures en solitude...

Mais non, tous les jours, c'était un vrai cirque. Harry Potter par là, Harry Potter par ci... Certes, il avait éliminé Voldemort. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait seul, et ça tout le monde semblait l'oublier très commodément...

Le défilé avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque Cornélius Fudge était venu le voir pour, soi-disant, s'enquérir de son rétablissement. Harry avait été si dégoûté par les manières mielleuses de l'incompétent qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de lui rabattre son caquet en sussurant quelques réflexions bien placées. Accessoirement il avait laissé entendre que Draco Malfoy, lui, avait ses faveurs et que Fudge ferait bien de s'en rappeler s'il voulait gagner celles du survivant...

Après son départ, Harry avait déchanté et s'était sentit nauséeux. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire. Utiliser sa renommée pour atteindre des objectifs personnels. Jouer leurs jeux de pouvoir. Enfin, une chose au moins sortirait de cet entretien. Les chances de Malfoy de retrouver son patrimoine avaient été multipliée par dix.

Merci qui ? Merci Harry, encore une fois.

Oui il était amer.

Oui il en avait marre...

La voix d'Hermione résonnant dans le couloir le fit soudain sortir de ses pensées. Supposant que son amie était venue le voir, il se leva avec l'intention de la rejoindre. Toute excuse était bonne pour quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sa chambre blanche. Une deuxième voix se fit alors entendre, et il arriva à la porte juste à temps pour voir Hermione et son médicomage entrer dans une pièce au fond du couloir.

Vérifiant que le passage était libre de tout témoin, il se déplaça rapidement, avec l'agilité que des années de guerre lui avaient donné, et s'approcha de la porte, s'accroupissant et y collant son oreille pour espionner la conversation. Il savait que le personnel de l'hôpital ne lui disait pas tout concernant son état de santé. Ce n'était pas vraiment des mensonges, oh non, juste... des omissions. Pour son bien, bien entendu. Il entendit la voix de son médicomage, feutrée, qui faisait part à Hermione des dernières nouvelles.

- Les dommages physiques... Et bien, ceux qui ont pu être guéris l'ont été. Maintenant, il y a certaines cicatrices que seul le temps pourra adoucir, et il est très peu probable qu'elles disparaissent jamais.

Harry serra les poings. Il le savait déjà, mais cela faisait toujours mal à entendre...

- Nous le gardons ici principalement pour les dommages faits à son esprit, continua l'homme. Harry Potter est... hum... disons instable, tous les tests psychologiques que nous lui avons fait passer le prouvent.

- Mais avec du temps...

- Certes, le temps est un facteur clé dans sa guérison. Mais nous ignorons également l'ampleur du champ d'action du dernier sort lancé par Vous-savez-qui. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'était ce sort, mais les recherches avances, et...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir adjacent et il se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre à pas de loups.

C'est en le laissant enfermé avec d'autres malades qu'ils espéraient qu'il aille mieux ? Ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas perdre le vue le sauveur. Qui savait, dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait, ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? songea t-il cyniquement.

Que des hypocrites...

Son instabilité, à son avis, n'était pas tant dûe à Voldemort qu'au fait d'être enfermé ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione le rejoignit, boîtant légèrement. La cheville droite de la jeune femme avait été brisée, mais rien que le temps et la magie ne pouvaient totalement guérir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et s'installa face à lui.

- Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? rétorqua t-il sombrement.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit :

- Je veux que tu ailles mieux...

- C'est impossible.

- C'est possible, rétorqua t-elle avec force, tu dois juste prendre patience et laisser faire le temps. Laisser faire les médicomages, aussi, le docteur m'a dit que tu étais loin d'être un patient modèle.

- Heureusement. Un patient modèle pour eux ressemblerait davantage à Neville, marmonna t-il.

- Oh, Harry... Ne dis pas ça...

Le silence s'installa, pesant.

- Ron n'est pas là ? finit-il par dire.

- Il... Il avait rendez-vous au ministère. Pour une place d'auror. Tu sais que beaucoup sont morts dans les derniers combats...

Harry savait. Et il pensait qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire partie du lot...

- Je n'aurais pas du survivre.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, enfin ! Bien sûr que tu devais survivre, et heureusement que tu l'as fait. J'aurais été inconsolable, sinon...

- D'autres aurait davantage mérité...

- Arrêt ça !

La colère commençait à poindre dans la voix d'Hermione.

- Il te reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire, Harry !

- Comme quoi ?

- Reconstruire ta vie, peut-être ?

Il ria. Jaune.

- Ma vie ? Je n'en avais déjà pas avant, Hermione. A moins que tu considères que s'entraîner nuit et jour, élaborer des stratégies, rassembler des informations, se méfier de tout le monde, ça c'était une vie ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Tu peux encore choisir une carrière, te marier, avoir des enfants...

Harry renifla dédaigneusement.

- Mais bien sûr. Avec le visage que j'ai ? Les gens ont du mal à me regarder en face. Ils sont dégoûtés par ce qu'est devenu le Survivant... Je crois bien qu'il n'y a plus que les type du genre de Fudge qui essaient de me plaire.

- Les gens te regardent parce que tu es le survivant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec... avec...

- Tu vois, même toi tu n'arrives pas à en parler...

Sa voix se fit murmure et il se détourna d'Hermione.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en le regardant, désolée.

- Tu as ta place ici, dans ce monde... chuchota -elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et voyant qu'Harry s'était définitivement renfermé sur lui-même, elle finit par se lever.

- Tu sais, c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte, Harry. Je... je repasserais demain, ok ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle s'en alla.

Harry prit sa décision. Il allait partir. Où, il l'ignorait encore, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste ici une minute de plus. Il n'allait pas rester là à attendre qu'on se serve de lui comme une vulgaire marionnette, que ce soit par des politiciens ou des docteurs... Il n'allait pas jouer leur jeu, et il allait reprendre sa vie en main à sa façon, selon ses propres règles...

Il reviendrait quand il en aurait envie, songea t-il.

SI il en avait l'envie.

Et ainsi, adieu les regards emplis de pitié, d'horreur, et de fausse compassion...

Quitter Sainte-Mangouste n'était pas plus difficile que de s'échapper d'une planque de mangemorts, et Harry avait déjà fait ça. Pour transplaner, il suffisait juste de sortir du bâtiment ou de se trouver aux urgences, là où les sorciers amenaient leurs blessés.

Puisque les sorties, fenêtres et autres, étaient gardées par des barrières magiques que nul ne pouvait traverser sans en avertir le personnel, il opta pour les urgences.

Il emprunta un fauteuil roulant et se recroquevilla dedans, drapant une couverture autour de ses épaules qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du menton. Baissant la tête, il imita le comportement des quelques malades trop souvent touchés par des cruciatus (pas suffisamment cependant pour finir comme les Londubat) : secoués de spasmes, marmonnant à soi-même, fuyant le contact des autres.

Sa stratégie fut payante, personne ne songea à lui demander des comptes à un quelconque moment. Surtout, personne ne le reconnu.

Il arriva enfin à l'aile de l'hôpital qui gérait la plus occupée, sentant les barrières magiques se dissoudre à cet endroit. En un centième de seconde, il disparu.

Il s'arrêta à Place Grimmault, prit quelques affaires personnelles (sa cape d'invisibilité, une cape normale, quelques vêtements ...) et de l'argent, et repartit sans trop savoir où il voulait se rendre.

Il atterrit, il ne se souvenait plus comment, au Chaudron Baveur où, à l'abri des regards sous sa cape, il s'était mis à se cuiter consciencieusement.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, dans un état d'ébriété aussi avancé, pour arriver chez Malfoy.

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à la décision de VENIR chez Malfoy.

Quant à ce qu'il avait bien pu lui raconter pour le convaincre de le laisser passer la nuit ici...

Il ne VOULAIT pas le savoir.

Dès qu'il verrait Malfoy, il le remercierait et s'en irait. Point barre.

**oOo Fin du flash-back oOo**

Il s'étira longuement. Il avait visiblement dormi dans ses vêtements, mais une âme charitable lui avait tout de même ôté ses chaussures. Il rêvait d'un bain, et d'une potion anti-gueule de bois. Soupirant, il se dit que rester dans cette chambre ne ferait rien avancer, et il se décida à s'aventurer dehors. A peine venait-il d'ouvrir la porte qu'un elfe de maison apparu devant lui.

- Melly est au service de Monsieur. Monsieur veut-il quelque chose ?

Harry, surpris, contempla la petite créature. Evidemment que Malfoy avait des elfes de maisons... Il se souvenait même vaguement d'en avoir maltraité certains la veille au soir.

- Heu... une potion contre le mal de tête ?

- Sur la table de nuit de Monsieur.

Harry se retourna et aperçut effectivement la fiole et le verre posé sur le meuble. Il avait été trop pris par ses réminiscences pour s'en rendre compte avant. Faisant demi-tour, il empli le verre et en avala rapidement le contenu, grimaçant à cause du goût détestable. Fort heureusement, elle était diablement efficace.

- Autre chose monsieur ?

- Je voudrais prendre un bain...

Un geste de la créature et une porte, jusqu'ici invisible, s'ouvrit. Harry s'avança et découvrit dans une somptueuse salle de bain, une baignoire emplie à ras bord d'eau parfumée.

**oOo**

Harry soupira de bien-être. Draco Malfoy savait recevoir. Après un bain délectable, l'elfe l'avait conduit dans une salle à manger, où un petit déjeûner gargantuesque l'attendait. Il s'était régalé de fruits exotiques et de patisseries fines à ne plus pouvoir boutonner ses pantalons.

Personne ne lui avait fait la moindre remarque ni demander quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas eu à subir la ronde des médicomages et infirmières, le cirque des politiciens, ni les étouffantes attentions de ses proches.

C'avait été une matinée merveilleuse.

Finalement, Harry Potter n'était pas si pressé de partir.

**oOo**

Au bout de deux heures à peine, Harry était déjà moins heureux.

Il avait erré dans le manoir pendant un bon moment, réalisant que mis à part le terrier et Place Grimmauld, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une autre demeure sorcière. Les pièces étaient emplies d'artefacts étranges le laissant souvent profondément perplexes, au milieu d'autres objets plus familiers, notamment les innombrables tableaux de centaines générations de Malfoy. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, l'impression d'avoir tout vu et de ne plus pouvoir être surpris par rien s'était installé, exigeant qu'il trouve une occupation.

De plus, une seule chose l'avait profondément irrité durant ses déambulations. Le manoir Malfoy possédait un nombre affolant de miroirs.

S'ennuyant à mourir, il décida de se mettre à la recherche du maître de maison. Le seul problème étant qu'il avait visité une bonne partie du manoir sans y apercevoir une seule fois le blond. Las d'errer sans but, il appela Melly, qui apparut bruyamment.

- Monsieur Harry Potter désire t-il quelque chose, Monsieur ?

- Où est Malfoy ?

L'elfe sembla hésiter à répondre, une expression indéchiffrable sur sa figure. Elle finit néanmoins par répondre :

- Le maître se trouve dans les jardins, Monsieur.

Ah. Il pouvait toujours chercher le blond au manoir. Il se demanda si Malfoy s'était exilé là-bas pour l'éviter.

- Emmène moi là-bas.

L'hésitation apparut de nouveau, mais Melly obéit néanmoins. Harry la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la demeure, et jusqu'à un endroit à l'arrière où, au détour d'un massif de fleur, il aperçut son hôte.

- C'est bon, tu peux me laisser.

L'elfe disparut promptement. A plusieurs mètres de Harry, Draco Malfoy était installé sur ce qui devait être la version sorcière du transat, à l'ombre sous une tonnelle fleurie, une expression pensive sur le visage. Une table en bois mettait à sa portée une bouteille et un verre.

Harry entreprit de s'approcher à pas de loups, voulant continuer à observer le blond à son insu autant qu'il le pouvait. A quelques mètres, une voix le surpris et le fit s'arrêter.

- Potter.

Il resta un instant interloqué, puis rejoignit le jeune homme.

- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? lança t-il nonchalamment.

- J'ai placé des barrières magiques tout autour de moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne les avait pas sent... Draco reprit, la voix dédaigneuse.

- Sérieusement, Potter, tu es le seul être humain au manoir à part moi, et tu es tellement gros qu'on t'entend venir à des kilomètres.

Harry était sûr de ne pas avoir fait de bruit. Mais considérant la situation de Malfoy, ses sens s'étaient certainement déjà affinés pour compenser la perte de sa vue. Regardant autour de lui, il chercha un objet à transfigurer en chaise. N'en trouvant pas, il transforma un arbuste et s'assit dessus. Le silence s'installa, incomfortable. Malfoy jouait avec son verre, le visage orienté droit devant lui. Harry ne le voyait que de trois quart. Finalement, il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et marmonner :

- Merci pour le... euh... tout.

Draco balaya ses remerciements d'un geste insouciant de la main.

- Ne me remercie pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé ou non le choix de te recevoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire à Malfoy ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait parlé de son entrevue avec Fudge ? Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Draco le devança.

- Tu peux rester ici quelques temps, je suis sûr que personne ne pensera à te chercher chez moi ; mais ne prends pas racine quand même, je n'aime pas ta compagnie.

- C'est réciproque, marmonna le brun.

Néanmoins, il considéra sérieusement l'offre de Draco. Quoi qu'il ait pu dire au blond, il avait véritablement besoin d'un endroit où se poser, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie-inexistante- et dans sa tête...

Si Malfoy lui offrait l'asile, il n'allait pas refuser. En attendant, le silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Harry s'avança dans son siège et tendit la main, s'emparant de la bouteille pour en avaler une gorgée... Gorgée qu'il recracha presque aussitôt, la gorge en feu.

- Bonté divine, Potter, n'as-tu donc vraiment aucun savoir vivre !

Le visage de Draco s'était tourné vers lui et était crispé en une expression de dégoût et d'indignation. Harry toussa.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?...

Il regardait la bouteille d'un air éberlué. Il n'avait jamais rien gouté d'aussi fort...

- Ceci, Monsieur-je-ne-connais-pas-l'expression-"bonnes-manières", est du rhumenfeu... Ca se boit en petite gorgée. Oui, ça arrache, mais c'est fait pour être dé-gus-té...

Malfoy leva son verre en un toast ironique, et secoua la tête, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

- Vraiment, Potter...

Harry se contenta de conjurer un verre et se resservit. Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps pour apprécier le liquide. L'effet était vraiment fort, il sentait déjà des bouffées de chaleur le prendre. Il se demanda pourquoi Draco n'avait pas l'air plus ivre que ça.

De verre en verre, il se sentait se détendre. La voix traînante de Maloy vint mettre fin à son moment de calme.

- Plus d'un mois à Sainte-Mangouste... Finalement remis, Potty ?

Harry serra les dents.

- Les médicomages ne peuvent plus rien faire pour moi. Autant qu'ils laissent tomber.

- Hm. C'est si terrible que ça, alors ?

Il semblait indifférent, et Harry se crispa.

- Estime toi heureux de ne pas pouvoir me voir… lança t-il, la voix débordant d'amertume.

- Je préfèrerais avoir encore mes yeux et être obligé de subir ta vue nuit et jour que de vivre dans le noir constant, alors même que je peux sentir la caresse du soleil sur mon visage… rétorqua Draco dans un accès amer d'agitation qui le laissa le souffle court.

Harry se renfrogna. Certes, il ne souhaitait la cécité à personne, néanmoins...

- Sans doute, mais...

- Je t'en prie, Potter, lâcha Draco d'un ton exaspéré, ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort, tu ne peux pas être plus laid que ce que tu étais déjà auparavant...

Harry renifla cyniquement. C'était bien une réponse digne de Malfoy, ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Serais-tu prêt à parier ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco se leva et s'approcha du survivant. Levant les mains à l'aveuglette, il trouva le visage d'Harry, qui se statufia. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression de dégoût qu'il était sûr de voir apparaître sur les traits du blond une fois qu'il aurait compris l'ampleur des dégâts, il attendit le verdict.

Les doigts fins se mirent à errer sur le visage et palpèrent les traits avec une certaine douceur, plutôt inattendue... Son front, l'arcade sourcillière, le tour de sa mâchoire, son nez...

La joue gauche, un peu piquante, parce que recouverte d'une barbe de deux jours...

La joue droite, recouverte de tissu cicatriciel.

Les doigts ne ralentirent pas dans leur paresseuse exploration.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, déclara finalement Malfoy en ôtant ses mains. Aussi laid qu'avant, Potter.

Etrangement, Harry se sentit réconforté.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_à suivre._

Povre Ryry et Drackie... Ce n'est qu'arrivé au fond du lac qu'on peut donner l'impulsion pour remonter. Selon vous, sont-ils suffisamment enfoncés ?

je suis pas sûre...

désolée si j'ai laissé traîné quelques fautes.

Les reviews me font plaisir et me poussent à écrire. Donc, allez-y à coeur joie...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Cicatrices

**Auteur** : Antinea

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et autres maisons d'édition…

**Couple** : HD, à venir

**Note : ** merci à celles qui lisent et ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Désolée si l'attente vous a paru longue, je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité, hélas.

**Chapitre 4**

- Mmm, oui. Suffisamment approprié, élégant et néanmoins confortable pour rester à l'intérieur... Mais ne portes tu pas un peu trop de noir ces temps-ci, chéri ?

Probablement, pensa Draco. Hélas, le noir était la couleur la plus facile à assortir, et sans pouvoir voir ce qu'il mettait, il en était réduit à faire des choix plus simples mais plus sûrs...

Le jeune homme passa absentement la main sur sa robe, lissant les quelques plis qu'il pourrait y avoir. Il venait de passer une demi-heure devant son miroir à essayer des vêtements. Ce qui avait toujours été une activité amusante était désormais devenue un calvaire. Il ne savaait s'il devait se réjouir de posséder un miroir enchanté, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour donner son avis sur tout et rien... Et qui avait la langue bien pendue.

Enfin, l'objet avait une certaine utilité, il devait bien l'admettre.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voir à quoi il ressemblait qu'il pouvait négliger son apparence. Ce n'était pas... digne d'un Malfoy.

Peu importe que seul les elfes de maison le voit. Il rectifia quasiment de suite cette dernière pensée et se renfrogna. Encore un peu et il oubliait son invité forcé...

Potter. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de l'arrivée intempestive du sauveur dans sa vie.

C'était à la fois étrange et normal de le savoir chez lui, près de lui. Il avait fait partie de sa vie depuis de longues années, et maintenant que le reste de sa famille et de ses connaissances n'était plus, Potter restait l'une des seules personnes importantes de son passé encore vivante. Il était donc... normal, qu'il ne perde pas contact avec lui. Même si c'était plus qu'étrange de se dire que Potter habitait au manoir...

La veille, ils avaient bu jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, et étaient allés se coucher sans manger.

Draco s'était réveillé avec une migraine. Au moins, sa nuit avait été exempte de tout cauchemar.

Maintenant qu'il était prêt, le jeune homme descendit prendre son petit déjeûner. La tâche devenait de plus en plus facile jour après jour, mais était encore loin d'être simple pour lui. Il se demandait si un jour il serait enfin capable d'avoir de la compagnie à table sans craindre de se ridiculiser.

Une fois sustenté, il se mit en quête d'une occupation.

C'était la même question jour après jour, et jusqu'ici il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. La veille, il avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée dans le jardin, sachant qu'à cette époque de l'année les fleurs devaient être magnifiques, et pensant amèrement qu'il ne pourrait jamais le confirmer de ses yeux.

On n'appréciait la vraie valeur des choses que lorsqu'elles étaient hors de portée.

Aujourd'hui, il décida de commencer la longue journée qui l'attendait en prenant des nouvelles du monde. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, au bout de la salle à manger, et appela Melly.

- Que dit la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui ? demanda -il.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait vu un jour l'utilité d'avoir un elfe sachant lire. C'était une compétence relativement rare chez les petites créatures, et il se demandait souvent quel coup du sort lui avait procuré un elfe lettré... Sa cécité devait probablement être prédestinée, se dit-il avec ironie.

Il entendit le journal être attrapé tandis que Melly prenait une voix importante pour lire la Une.

- "La disparition du sauveur ! Harry Potter est toujours porté disparu depuis avant hier de Ste Mangouste, où il continuait de recevoir les soins des médicomages. La dernière confrontation avec Vous-savez-qui lui a laissé, rappelons-le, de nombreuses blessures... Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'une disparition volontaire et non pas d'un enlèvement. Harry Potter semblait las ces derniers temps des attentions des médicomages et de l'interdiction de quitter Ste-Mangouste, ce malgré les nombreuses visites de personnalités du monde sorciers. Nous ignorons à l'heure actuelle où il pourrait se trouver, mais une enquête est en cours, les autorités ainsi que les amis du sauveur étant bien sûr à sa recherche. Les lecteurs sont priés de faire part de tout indice à la rédaction de la Gazette..."

Melly continua d'égrener les autres nouvelles, et Draco l'écouta distraitement. Son attention se focalisa sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, Potter s'était échappé de Ste-Mangouste... Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu faire fuir le survivant. Il pouvait avoir le dessus sur Voldemort, mais pas sur quelques médicomages surchargés ?

Allons bon.

Si Potter était parti, c'était qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. La veille, il s'était montré plutôt concerné par ce dont il avait l'air. Draco fronça les sourcils. Quelle que soit son apparence aujourd'hui, il serait toujours Saint Harry Potter, et cela seul suffirait à lui ouvrir toutes les portes et tous les bras qu'il voulait... Draco le lui avait dit, et il le pensait sincèrement. Tout comme il savait qu'il resterait à jamais un Malfoy aux yeux de la populace, peu importait qu'il se soit battu pour le côté de la lumière... Les préjugés et les idées reçues avaient la vie dure.

Il chassa ces sombres pensées et sourit narquoisemement. Harry Potter concerné par son apparence, l'idée était quelque peu... risible. Ridicule. Absurde ? L'homme n'avait jamais eu aucun goût vestimentaire, avait porté durant des années des vêtements trop grands, ne savait pas se coiffer, portait des lunettes affreuses... Et la liste ne faisait que commencer. Une cicatrice de plus ou de moins... Et puis, c'était des blessures de guerre, le genre qui se font pâmer les femmes d'extase en murmurant "mon héros..."

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le sortirent de ses pensées et il se tendit. Quand on parlait du loup...

- Potter... lança t-il en guise de salutation. Il ne tourna pas la tête, c'était inutile.

- Malfoy... entendit-il en réponse.

Harry semblait s'être arrêté à quelques mètres de lui, et il ne l'entendait plus bouger.

Draco, mal à l'aise mais le cachant soigneusement, ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son invité. Il avait bien deux ou trois insultes sur le bout de la langue, qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à sortir au bon vieux temps, mais les choses étaient aujourd'hui différente. On n'insultait pas un invité, même s'il s'était invité lui-même, sans aucune raison. Et puis, c'était... puéril. Ils avaient passé l'âge, non ? En attendant, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

C'était étrange de le savoir là, de sentir sa présence, et de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Il ignorait quelles expressions se succédaient sur son visage, quelles attitudes il prenait, et cela l'obligeait à se tenir constamment sur la défensive.

- Le petit déjeûner est sur la table, se força t-il à dire d'une voix neutre.

Enfin, il supposait qu'il y était toujours. Et il se surprit à espérer que Melly ait enlevé toutes traces de ses... _maladresses_, parce qu'il aurait mal vécu l'humiliation.

Sans répondre, Potter s'installa à table et se mit à manger. Draco se demanda s'il était censé rompre le silence, ou s'il valait mieux laisser Harry le faire, parce que ce serait une forme de faiblesse que de céder en premier...

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de lui-même. Il aurait bien prit un livre et fait semblant de s'y absorber, mais bon...

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant finit par lui porter sur les nerfs et le fit craquer.

- Encore une fois, Potty, tu fais la une des journaux... lâcha t-il d'une voix traînante.

L'absence totale de cliquetis lui fit savoir qu'il avait désormais toute l'attention du survivant. Légèrement hésitant, Draco continua :

- Echappé de Ste-Mangouste, hein ? Toujours à sortir du lot...

Un grognement lui répondit, et Draco sourit.

- Gueule de bois, Potter ?

Harry avait en fait déjà pris une potion, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement en forme. Il avait mal dormi, sa nuit ayant été peuplée de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi de si bon matin.

Je n'ai même pas envie de discuter avec toi, ajouta t-il silencieusement.

Draco, dans son coin, fit moue contrariée et légèrement vexée. Pourquoi partait-il du principe qu'ils allaient se disputer ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement avoir une conversation normale ? Certes, à défaut d'autre chose, se disputer avec Potter était familier et distrayant. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il croulait sous le nombre de choses à faire...

Ignorant donc le refus de l'autre homme, il reprit d'un ton plutôt mordant :

- Tous tes petits amis, que dis-je, le monde sorcier au complet, semblent être à ta recherche... Enfin, tu peux être tranquille, je doute sincèrement qu'ils pensent à venir te chercher ici. Néanmoins, je suis quasiment sûr que Granger et Weasley doivent être dans tous leurs états...

- Ils n'ont qu'à apprendre à vivre sans moi. Je ne suis pas leur putain de soleil...

La voix d'Harry était sombre et pleine de ressentiment. Arquant un sourcil surpris, Draco rétorqua :

- Un peu de modestie sortant de ta bouche ? Je suis bouche bée...

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, plutôt...

Un bruit de couvert indiqua que le brun avait repris son activité.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu es mal placé pour parler de modestie, Malfoy. A ma connaissance, c'est toi qui a gagné trois fois de suite le prix du meilleur partie à Poudlard, et tu n'as certainement pas raté une seule occasion de t'en vanter.

Draco sourit en se remérmorant cette période.

- Je reconnais que j'étais plus que vaniteux à l'époque. Mais j'avais toutes les raisons de l'être...

- Humpf.

Amusé, le blond continua :

- Un physique à faire rêver les hommes comme les femmes, une intelligence hors du commun, une fortune colossale, un domaine vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, un nom craint et respecté, un futur prometteur...

Il s'arrêta un instant et finit par ajouter plus sombrement :

- ... J'avais tout...

La voix de Potter, irritée, se fit entendre.

- Ne me fais pas pleurer. Tu as toujours tout...

Enfin, a l'exception de quelques petites choses, mais Harry refusa de le reconnaître.

- Humpf.

Froissé par l'attitude bornée et indifférente de de Potter, Draco se leva et quitta la pièce. Discuter avec un griffondor ne menait décidément à rien, ils étaient incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit et d'avoir une conversation normale.

**oOo**

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la journée, presqu'au soir, qu'il revit Potter. Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque, et Draco l'avait trouvé par hasard, alors qu'il réapprenait le nombre de pas nécessaires pour atteindre le salon bleu, adjacent à la bibliothèque du manoir.

Potter devait l'avoir entendu passer, car il le rejoignit au salon au bout de quelques minutes. Draco était en train d'apprécier un verre de vieux malte, habitude qu'il avait prise ces dernières semaines. Il n'était généralement pas un buveur, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'un peu d'alcool chaque soir tendait à maintenir les cauchemars au loin, et rendait la réalité un peu plus floue, donc un peu plus supportable...

Sans mot dire, il servit un verre au brun, pensant que cela retarderait le moment où l'idiot ouvrirait la bouche et sortirait encore quelque chose qui sans nul doute contrarierait Draco.

Ils burent ensemble dans un silence presque agréable, avant que Potter ne se lance, d'une voix quelque peu hésitante :

- Tu... heu...

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne leur diras rien, hein ?

- Dire quoi... à qui ?

Même pas encore totalement soûl, et son discours ne faisait déjà plus sens, songea Draco méchamment.

- Aux journalistes. Et à Ron et Hermione... Que je suis là. Chez toi, je veux dire...

Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques secondes, et répondit à contrecoeur.

- Non.

Il ne tenait pas spécialement à attirer l'attention des médias. Quand aux amis de Potter, moins il pensait à eux, mieux il se portait. Il n'avait aucune envie de les vo... D'être en leur présence.

- Merci...

Le blond pouvait sentir le soulagement de l'autre même sans le voir. Poussé par il ne savait trop quoi, il reposa la même question qu'il avait posé à Harry quand ce dernier avait subitement débarqué deux jours plus tôt.

- Potter... Pourquoi est-tu ici ?

L'alcool, peut-être, poussa le brun à répondre plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait fait la dernière fois.

- Je... parce que... Je ne veux pas voir leurs regards. Je ne veux voir l'horreur sur leur visage... et ensuite la pitié...

- La pitié ?

- Je ne ressemble plus à rien...

Ha, encore ça... Mais Harry n'avait pas terminé.

- Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir, plutôt que de devenir... un monstre...

La confession mit Draco inexplicablement en colère et, une moue méprisante aux lèvres, il répondit avec virulence :

- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu devrais être heureux d'être en vie, pas pleurer sur ton sort qui n'est pas pire que celui de beaucoup d'autres personnes... Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera les femmes de se battre pour se partager ton lit, si c'est ce qui te fait souci...

- Je me fiche totalement de ça !

- Vraiment ? Si tu te fiches du regard des autres, pourquoi être venu te cacher ici, comme le trouillard que tu es ?

- Je ne me fiche pas du regard des autres, mais ce n'est pas les femmes... je... le problème...

Malfoy commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Las de tenter de se justifier et de ne pas y parvenir, Harry décida que l'attaque était la meilleure des défenses.

- Parce que tu ne fuis pas le monde, toi ? Tu ne sors jamais d'ici !

Enfin, à sa connaissance. Mais il était bien connu, avant qu'il quitte l'hôpital, qu'on ne voyait plus Draco Malfoy nul part dans le monde sorcier.

- Rectification, lança Draco, mordant, je ne fuis pas le monde, c'est lui qui me fuit. Au moins, les gens savent où me trouver. Quant à sortir d'ici, qui veux-tu que j'aille visiter ? Azkaban ? le Cimetière ? C'est là que se trouvent tous les gens qui ont jamais compté pour moi...

Sa voix baissa pour ne devenir qu'un murmure. Refusant de se laisser adoucir par le sort du blond, Harry renifla dédaigneusement et lança à mi-voix.

- Pauvre petit fouine...

L'expression mauvaise, Draco rétorqua :

- Mauviette.

D'autres insultes suivirent et, finalement, tout deux frustrés et en colère, ils continuèrent à boire chacun de leur côté dans un silence lourd.

**oOo**

Les jours suivants se succédèrent en se ressemblant. Harry et Draco se levaient tard chaque matin, passaient la matinée à s'éviter, se retrouvaient pour le repas du midi, se disputaient, se séparaient, et terminaient la journée ensemble et complètement ivres. Les réserves de potions anti-gueules de bois de Draco diminuaient à vue d'oeil de jour en jour.

- Encore un verre ?

- Non... et toi aussi tu devrais arrêter...

Harry avala bruyamment une autre rasade.

Le blond se contenta de froncer les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules, l'air fataliste. Il devait être près de minuit, déjà... Finalement, il déposa le verre sur la table et se décida.

- Je veux dormir, Potter... Vais aller dans ma chambre...

Draco se leva et tituba, fit deux ou trois pas avant de trébucher et de tomber sur le canapé qui se trouvait heureusement sur sa route.

Harry, affalé dans l'autre fauteuil, gloussa.

- T'es sûr que tu peux trouver ta chambre ? T'es pas capable de voir où tu mets les pieds...

- T'es pas obligé de me le rappeler...

Draco se renfrogna, et se releva malgré tout.

Harry, de bonne humeur, décida d'être bon prince et d'aider son hôte à regagner ses quartiers. Il se leva également et prit Draco par le bras pour le guider hors du salon. Lui-même ne tenait pas très bien sur ses pieds, et ils faisaient un drôle de spectacle, tanguant de gauche à droite et avançant à vitesse réduite...

Ils avancèrent un peu, Draco marmonnant des mots qui sonnaient comme des chiffres.

- Les escaliers, Potter...

- Faut les monter où les descendre ?

- Hum... les monter...

Draco trébucha sur l'avant dernière marche, et c'est par pure chance qu'Harry réussit à l'empêcher de tomber en le retenant contre lui. Une odeur masculine, mêlée de sueur, d'alcool et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, l'envahit. Puis, rapidement, le blond s'éloigna et termina de monter les escaliers.

En silence, ils se remirent en route.

- Ensuite ?

Draco s'arrêta, l'alcool le rendant soudain incertain du chemin à suivre.

- On est où ?

- Hum... dans un couloir...

Une femme blonde en longue robe noire dans un des tableaux leur jeta un regard désapprobateur, mais leur chuchota néanmoins :

- A droite, troisième porte à gauche...

Harry suivit les instructions et ils atteignirent la porte en titubant. Draco tourna la poignée avec difficulté, puis se laissa mener jusqu'au lit immense au milieu de la pièce.

Avec un grognement, il s'y hissa lourdement et ôta avec peine ses chaussures. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit. Harry le regarda faire, amusé de voir le jeune aristocrate dans un aussi piteux état. Son regard remonta sur le visage du blond et s'y attarda. Dans son sommeil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les traits relâchés, Draco avait l'air paisible.

Un élan de haine fit soudain frémir Harry.

Il haïssait ce visage trop beau.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**à suivre.**


End file.
